


They Sold You On Their Way (Bridezilla Remix)

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/M, Remix, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an old superstition, but good luck can't possibly hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Sold You On Their Way (Bridezilla Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Part of the Job](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12900) by lotus0kid. 



Tina thinks she's overreacting, Niki knows. Maybe she is. But it's important; maybe not in the grand scheme of things, but to her, today.

Her wedding day, and if everything's not perfect -

(But that's the thing - everything is perfect, has been from the start. It's easy to write it off as true love, some perfect romance from a mediocre movie. But somewhere in the back of her head, there's a voice that says it's _too_ perfect, too easy, like she isn't in charge of anything, like she never was.

Most of the time, Niki ignores it. She controls her own life.)

"Okay," Tina says, and her eyes are a little wider than usual -

(Maybe wedding stress really is taking its toll, turning her into someone she's not. She'll be better tomorrow.)

"Niki, okay. Everything’s gonna be fine, just give me a minute."

To her credit, a minute it all it really takes. Tina comes back with a coin in hand - an old penny, and it's not fancy, but nothing about this wedding is - and Niki clutches it tightly, like the old superstition really is true, like it will help her ward off bad luck, like everything will be all right.

Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

(She doesn't remember yelling at Tina, and she blames stress, stress, stress.)

D.L. smiles at her as she walks down the aisle, like he's almost crying, _and god, she loves him_ , and everything's -

Perfect.

(This time, it doesn't give her pause.)


End file.
